COMO CONOCÍ A TIGRESA (ESPECIAL DE INVIERNO)
by D.D.Traveler
Summary: Todos creemos que el día que se conocieron fue cuando Po fue nombrado guerrero dragón, pero Po le cuenta a Axel como fue realmente -AVISO: No es necesario leer "El viajero" para entender esta historia-


-COMO CONOCI A TIGRESA (ESPECIAL DE INVIERNO)-

-Desde el punto de vista de Axel-

Po: oye Axel alguna vez te he contado como conocí a Tigresa

-Axel niega con la cabeza-

Axel: ah/

Po: sé que dirás, que la conocí el día que me nombraron guerrero dragon, pero ese solo fue el día que ella me conoció o mejor dicho que supo que un panda existía

-Comienza la historia-

-Po como narrador: Todo empezó cuando tenía 10 años, en un día como como cualquier otro, ha si, excepto que era el día del festival de invierno -

Po: papa falta mucho?

SrPing: falta poco, solo sirve estas cuantas órdenes y podrás jugar

Po: genial

-Recuerdo que esas "cuantas" eran el restaurante completo, para cuando termíneme la nieve cubría todo, papa insistió en que usara abrigo, gorro, guantes y bufanda a pesar de yo sea un panda y mi pelo me abrigara-

Po: [dando los primeros pasaos afuera] por fin!

SrPing: PO ESPERA!

Po: que papa?

SrPing: falto esta orden

Po: pero si ya le serví a todos

SrPing: esta es una orden para llevar

Po: pero yo… ya estaba….[mirando a los ojos a su padre] ….está bien, a donde lo llevo?

SrPing: al palacio de jade

Po: en serio!

SrPing: si , toma esto y date prisa ya está pagado

Po: [yendo hacia el palacio] gracias papa

-Después de eso me fui emocionado al palacio, para mí el tan solo ir era como obsequio de invierno, tuve mucho cuidado de subir las escaleras, puesto que en invierno pueden ser muy engañosas y la emoción se acabó cuando entregue la orden….-

Zeng: Lo siento aquí nadie pidió eso

Po: pero vine…..y…. me dijeron que/

Zeng: lo siento pero debe de haber algún error o pudo haber sido una broma de alguien

Po: [con la mirada hacia abajo] pero creía que/

Zeng: discúlpame, pero debo ir a atender en la cena de los maestros, cuídate

-Me sentía decepcionado, creía que por fin vería como era el palacio por dentro y tal vez conocería a los maestros, pero todo parecía ser un equivocación, ya iba a regresar deprimido a casa, cuando…..-

-SNIF…SNIF-

Po: (¿que fue eso?)

-Me acerque con cuidado a los arbustos que estaban apartados de donde comienzan las escaleras-

Po: quien está ahí?

?: snif….sniff. …..vete

-He iba a irme pero algo en mi interior me decía que fuera a ver, así que de todos modos me acerque y entonces la vi-

Po: hola

Tigresa: [saliendo de los arbustos] te dije que te fueras!

Po: que pasa, porque estas asi?

Tigresa: solo vete!

Po: pero no puedes estar sola en la nieve, te vas a enfermar, además es el festival, deberías estar con tu familia

Tigresa: solo vete y déjame sola [entonces le ruje el estómago] (ROOOAR)

-Cuando eso paso se sonrojo-

Po: toma [dándole la los fideos]

Tigresa: que es eso?

Po: es un pedido, pero parece que al final nadie lo reclamo

Tigresa: no lo quiero

Po: oh los siento no es que te esté dando las sobras, pero pensé que tu podrías…..

Tigresa: no es eso

Po: eh?

Tigresa: un guerrero debe de mantenerse firme y soportar cualquier cosa

Po: pero eres una niña

Tigresa: no soy, soy un [ROOOAR]…..

Po: una niña, toma

-Ella se quedó seria unos segundos pensando, pero al final si acepto los fideos-

Tigresa: gracias [y empezó a comerlos]….están deliciosos

Po: gracias, aunque yo no los cocino, eso lo hace papá

Tigresa: tu papá es cocinero?

Po: si y quiere que yo lo sea un día, pero la verdad yo quisiera ser un maestro de kung fu

Tigresa: en serio?

Po: si, por qué no?

Tigresa: ah….por nada?

Po: en fin, y que hace tu papá?

Tigresa: el…no importa…ya termine de comer gracias

Po: lo siento dije algo

Tigresa: no… es solo que..

Po: que?

Tigresa: yo no tengo padres

Po: oh lo siento, no quise

Tigresa: no importa, ahora vivo aquí con el maestro Shiffu

Po: HOOW, es debe ser genial, no, digo entrenas con él y aprendes a pelear

Tigresa: si es divertido pero, también se siente algo solo

Po: cómo?

Tigresa: es que hoy es el gran banquete de los maestros ….y bueno… yo no estoy invitada a eso

Po: por qué?

Tigresa: el maestro Shiffu dice que todo tiene que ser perfecto en este banquete, y como yo soy muy joven tengo que esperar a ser mayor

Po: eso se oye muy mal

Tigresa: si, cuando llegue a vivir aquí pensé que todo sería diferente, pero con lo de hoy me hizo pensar que tal vez este valle no sea el mejor lugar para mí, tal vez debería de irme de aquí

Po: no digas eso, este es lugar maravilloso, y tal vez solo te dijo eso para que para que no paces la noche aburrida en ese banquete, cuando los adultos dicen perfecto significa aburrido

Tigresa: en serio?

Po: si

-Después de eso, le pregunte como pasaba el tiempo ahí y me dijo que entrenaba en el salón y en el patio de este, le pregunte si podría conocer el lugar-

Tigresa: está bien, pero tienes que prometer que no tocaras nada, esto solo lo hago para agradecerte la comida

Po: genial

-Cuando llegamos la puerta a la sala de entrenamiento estaba cerrada y todo el patio estaba cubierto de nieve-

Tigresa: lo siento, creo que ya no podemos hacer nada

Po: eso no importa, mira

Tigresa: que?

Po: pues todo, tenemos un patio nieve para nosotros

Tigresa: pero es nieve, solo estorba para entrenar

Po: se puede hacer más que entrenar, observa [se agacha a recoger algo], piensa rápido [ le arroja una bola de nieve]

Tigresa: [esquiva el tiro] por que haces eso?

Po: es una guerra de bolas de nieve, solo la haces, la lanzas y esquivas

Tigresa: cuál es el objetivo de esto?

Po: diversión, vamos

-Ella parecía no entender el propósito de eso, pero aun así jugo conmigo-

Tigresa: toma esto

Po: así, y tu esto, jeje

-Usábamos los arboles como escudos-

Po: aquí no me puedes dar jaja

Tigresa: así [lanza una bola de nieve con fuerza no a Po, sino al tronco del árbol]

Po: fallaste

Tigresa: eso crees

-Entonces escuche un ruido-

Po: [voltea hacia arriba] oh no….[le cae toda la nieve del árbol encima]

-De acuerdo, viendo hacia atrás puede que ese no haya sido el mejor lugar para protegerse-

Tigresa: no! [acercándose a Po], lo siento no quise hacerte daño [desenterrando a Po de la nieve]

Po: [ya con la cabeza afuera] no te preocupes, [termina de salir] estoy bien

Tigresa: [con una pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos] creía que te había lastimado y que tú me….ibas….

Po: ?... (ya se) [entonces le da un abrazo]

Trigresa: [sonrojada] mmm…

-Permanecimos así unos momentos-

Tigresa: [ ya separados] ….popopor que… hiciste eso?

Po: mi papa dice que cuando alguien está triste o tiene frío un abrazo es la solución, y bueno yo tenía frio por la nieve y tu parecías triste

Tigresa: gracias, me siento mejor

-En momento nos quedamos viendo los ojos fijamente y ella sonrió, esa fue la primera sonrisa que vi en ella, hasta ahora nunca la eh olvidado, pero no recuerdo que pasaba por mi cabeza en ese instante pero si en mi corazón, lentamente me acerque a ella y me quitaba la bufanda que cubría mi cara, era un momento perfecto, entonces un copo de nieve puso sobre su nariz-

Tigresa: oh! [saliendo del trance] ….

Po: disculpa….deste…yo

-Y miramos al cielo-

Tigresa: mira, ya empezó a nevar

Po: si [mira a Tigresa quien mira el cielo, entonces se da cuenta]…oh no!

Tigresa: que ocurre?

Po: se me hizo tarde, papa se preocupara, disculpa pero debo de irme

Tigresa: está bien, entiendo, déjame acompañarte a la salida

-Y una vez al principio de las escaleras-

Po: gracias por todo

Tigresa: no digas eso, yo solo te mostré un poco el lugar, la sala de entrenamiento estaba cerrada, tú me diste comida y jugaste conmigo…gracias

Po: …entonces no que harás ahora

Tigresa: creo que me quedara aquí y entrenare, ya no llorare

Po: eso suena genial, ya quiero ver de que serás capaz

Tigresa: gracias

Po: bueno…..creo que este es el adiós

Tigresa: entiendo

Po: nunca soy bueno para las despidas, siempre las/ [da un paso en falso en la nieve]

-Y resbale por las escaleras, Tigresa intento sujetarme, pero solo logro agarrar mi bufanda y esta se soltó de mi-

Po: [rodando cuesta abajo] auchu, no, auch

Tigresa: ESTAS BIEN?!

Po: SI LA NIEVE AMORTIGUO LA CAIDA!

Tigresa: QUE BIEN, PERO SE TE OLVIDO LA BUFANDA!

Po: QUEDATELA!...SERA TU OBSEQUIO DEL FESTIVAL!

Tigresa: EN SERIO?

Po: SI!...DISCULPA PERO DEBO IRME!

Tigresa: ESTA BIEN…..GRACIAS POR TODO! (será mejor que vuelva a mi habitación antes que noten mi ausencia)

-De regreso a casa me di cuenta que no nos habíamos presentado, pero no le di mucha importancia, pues estaba feliz de haber hecho una amiga, claro que al pasar el tiempo me entere de quien era y vi con asombro como ella se convirtió en una increíble maestra. Lo único malo de ese día es que como estaba cubierto por toda esa ropa que me abrigaba ella no pudo verme bien esa noche, incluso cuando se soltó mi bufanda ya que caía muy rápido para ver bien mi cara, y desde luego que siempre tuve deseos de verla y decirle que yo era aquel niño, pero siempre estaba muy ocupada entrenando o en alguna misión, y con forme pasaban los años empecé a creer que ya no lo recordaría, pero escucha, al final todo salió bien, quien diría que yo me convertí en guerrero dragón y bueno…..ya sabes cómo fue eso y esta fue la historia de cómo conocí a Tigresa o mejor dicho, como conocí a tu madre-

Axel: [entonces se gira la imagen de Po y vemos a un joven panda quien era quien escuchaba esta historia] pero papa, porque mama no intento buscarte después de esa noche?

Po: bueno, tiempo después de haberme convertido en guerrero dragón ella se enteró de que yo era ese niño y me conto que paso con ella después de eso

Axel: podrías contármelo

Po: me encantaría pero el festival de invierno es hoy y se nos hace tarde para encontrarnos con tu madre y tu hermana en el restaurante del papá, mejor nos damos prisa Axel

Axel: está bien papa, pero por que llevas ese traje rojo?

Po: hace tiempo un amigo nos dijo que era algo así como un traje tradicional en algunos lugares y que yo era perfecto para usarlo

Axel quién?

Po: era un amigo llamado Axel, ya sabes el que nos ayudó a tu madre y a mí, por el tú te llamas así

Axel: es el sujeto de la extraño pintura que tienen la pared?

Po: si, pero él dijo que esa pintura se llamaba foto…algo, en fin vamos se nos hace tarde

Axel: un cosa más papá

Po: si?

Axel: que paso con él?

Po: el… bueno el… el… se nos hace tarde para llegar, mejor nos damos prisa

-La escena cambia a una vista aérea del valle y empieza a nevar, la escena cambia una vez más al interior de lo que es la casa de Po y Tigresa, para se precisos a una pared de la casa, en donde está colgado una fotografía de ellos y Axel (al que se refería Po, no al hijo) en medio de los dos, con los brazos extendidos para abrazándolos a los dos-

-FIN—

Autor: bueno que les parecía este One Shot, algunos dirán que esto pudo haberles spoileado mi otra historia, pero recuerden, uno realmente no sabe cómo terminan las cosas y que no hay nada escrito aun (en este caso literalmente XD)

Bien, se aceptan comentarios, criticas, preguntas, cuídense y

"FELICES FIESTAS"


End file.
